Beso Mágico
by Andy Ross
Summary: One-Shot. Solo un beso inocente para probar que la magia si existe ¿Verdad? Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto-kun!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, solo la historia es mía.

_One-Shot escrito para el cumpleaños de mi dulce rubio._

**.**

**.**

**Beso Mágico**

**.**

**.**

La fiesta de cumpleaños no podía ser más aburrida, mi madre había contratado uno de esos payasos que no divertían, pero si asustaban con sus dientes amarillos y su horrible nariz roja en el centro.

No conocía a ningún niño que se encontraba allí, pero sonreía feliz cada vez que mamá me presentaba a cualquiera.

Suspire fuertemente y empuje el traje de mi cuello, no sé porque mi papá quería que usara ese traje cuando a él tampoco le gustan. Supongo que mi madre tiene mucho que ver en esta decisión, es la única de la familia que cree que debemos volvernos más sociables y comportarnos mejor.

Y he ahí donde inicia mi problema.

Mi madre organizo mi cumpleaños invitando a todos los niños del barrio incluyendo a mis compañeritos de la escuela. Lo cual hace que esta fiesta me deprima.

No es que yo sea un amargado antisocial que no se junta con ninguno. Pero nos acabamos de mudar hace tres meses y estos niños no son mis amigos.

Declaro estos como los peores diez años de la vida.

O como el peor cumpleaños de la historia.

—¡Naruto ven!

Mi madre quiere que todos nos comportemos como una familia más sofisticada y ella es la primera que comienza escándalo gritándome.

—Si querida madre. —contesto lo más educadamente posible que mi edad me permite.

Mi madre rodó los ojos procurando que solo yo la vea, aunque no quiera admitirlo ella también está cansada de fingir reir por los chistes de esos señores.

—Ellos son la familia Hyuga, son nuestros vecinos, viven a una cuadra de nuestra casa.

Un hombre con un rostro serio me analizaba de pies a cabeza.

¿Y este que se ha creído?

—Es un muchachito muy… especial.

¿Especial? Así llaman mis profesores a los niños idiotas.

Fruncí el ceño enojado.

—Hola Naruto. Feliz Cumpleaños. —saludo la mujer cerca de él.

— ¡Mami! El payaso nos enseñó un truco de magia, hizo desaparecer nuestras monedas. Y luego dijo que se fueron en otra dimensión. Y Neji dijo que lo demandaría pero no entendí bien sobre eso que dijo. Y la torta se cayó en piscina y el payaso tuvo que sacar a la cabra del baño.

Parpadee confundido al escuchar tantas palabras juntas.

Era una niñita con un pantalón carpintero y el cabello corto hasta los hombros. Estaba estirando el vestido de la señora.

Mi madre palideció y se disculpó para correr hacia el payaso que intentaba empujar a una cabra hacia el ¿trampolín?

—¡Dios Hiashi! Ve a buscar a Neji.

El hombre bufó antes de retirarse.

—Ella es mi hija Naruto. —me presentó la señora a la niña que por fin se dignó a reparar en mi presencia. —Se llama Hinata.

—No tienes vestido. —la señale como un idiota. Es que resulta extraño, todas las niñas tenían vestido.

Bueno, no pueden esperar algo coherente y maduro de un niño de diez años.

—Y tú pareces un pingüino con ese traje. —dijo, pero no sonó con burla sino señalando algo obvio.

—Tampoco me gusta, mi madre me obligo. —le dije despacito eso último.

Un grito y luego risas. Mire a mi derecha donde una escena totalmente ficticia se desarrollaba. Mi madre golpeando al payaso, la cabra comiendo el pantalón del señor Hiashi _soy-el-hombre-más-petulante_ Hyuga y un niño castaño intentando salvar a un pato del agua.

— ¡Por Dios! Es que no pueden comportarse nunca.

La madre de la niña corrió a ayudar.

—Ven, ellos van a tardar. —con algo de miedo la mano que me extendía.

Según me ha contado mi compañero Sasuke las niñas tienen piojos en el cabello y gérmenes en las manos.

— ¿No tienes piojos? —pregunte en un susurró.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada.

Tome su mano y corrimos hacia el patio trasero casa. La fiesta se celebraba en un costado frente a la casa, mamá no quería que los niños _"destruyeran sus delicados rosales"._

—Tu casa es muy linda. —comentó sentándose en el suelo.

—Supongo.

—La mía es un poco más grande, pero me aburro mucho, por suerte mi primo Neji siempre está allí metido, dice que en realidad quiere jugar conmigo pero siempre está jugando videojuegos con sus amigos. Lee es el nombre de uno de ellos, tiene cejas enormes, una vez quise quitarlas pero me dijo que no lo hiciera luego puso una cruz frente a mí y dijo que estaba loca, pero yo no hubiera depilado una de ellas si él lo hiciera ¡Pero luego me castigaron! ¿A ti ya te castigaron? Mamá es muy estricta siempre quiere que use esas horribles faldas y vestidos que me regala mi tía, papá es el único que me comprende, pero no tanto, es un hombre y los hombres nunca comprenden. Hace unos días una amiga me dijo que ya tenía novio y eso me enojo mucho porque dijo que yo no lograría tenerlo por mi enfermedad ¡Oh cierto, no te lo he contado! El medico dice que es un problema, a veces no puedo dejar de hablar y decir todo lo que se viene a mi cabeza, es un don, o así lo veo yo. La cosa es que a veces hablo y hablo y desespero a los demás. Mi mamá dice que debo callarme más pero es algo difícil. No lo crees ¿verdad?

Asentí en silencio.

No entendí casi la mitad de las cosas que había dicho, pero supongo que era importante por la mirada suplicante que me dio.

Dios, está niña es como un muñeco de cuerda no para hasta terminar.

—Ajá. —respondí no muy seguro.

Hinata miró alrededor buscando algo o asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca. Espero que no se le ocurra matarme o algo así.

Las niñas son aliens.

—Yo conozco magia. —me susurro bajito, con una mano tapando su rostro.

— ¿En serio? —pregunte escéptico.

—_Sip._ TenTen se lo mostro a mi primo un día, yo los mire desde la puerta, ellos no se dieron cuenta pero…

—Sí, sí. —la corte antes de que su monologo se extendiera. —¿Cómo es?

—Te daré un beso, pero no lo sentirás.

Arquee una ceja, como había visto hacer a Sasuke.

—Cierra los ojos. —me mandó adoptando una pose "seria".

Cerré los ojos dudando.

En un minuto pude sentir la calidez de su boquita sobre la mía. Duro dos segundos.

La mire con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Lo sentiste? —me pregunto emocionada.

—Sí. —susurré.

—Oh. —sus hombros se bajaron decepcionados—. No me salió.

— ¿Lo siento?

Luego me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Desde ahora en más practicaremos esto Naruto. —menciono completamente decidida.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, hasta que no sientas nada.

—No creo que sea posible. —murmure sonrojado.

— ¡Hinata vámonos! —el padre de Hinata apareció en el patio mirándome con malos ojos.

—Ya voy papi. Adiós Naruto. Nos vemos mañana.

Y como idiota me quede mirando por donde ambos desaparecieron.

Cerré los ojos y toque mis labios con mis dedos.

Ese beso si fue mágico.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

¿Les gusto?

Espero que sí, lo escribi por el cumpleaños de Naruto, pero hasta ahora lo pude subir.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido!

Un saludo a todas las chicas que participan en el reto Problemas Color Naranja del grupo de Facebook Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.

Y en especial para todas las NaruHineras/os! Desde que supe que Naruto se va a acabar me deprimí un poco.

Pero ahora tengo más animos! Besos enormes! Y un abrazo de oso ;)


End file.
